


the new teacher的删减部分

by Gluconeogenesis



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluconeogenesis/pseuds/Gluconeogenesis
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Kudos: 36





	the new teacher的删减部分

“你是第一次吗？”  
什么第一次？第一次到别人家？第一次聚会？肖恩无法回答不清不楚的问题。  
“那就是了。”男人唇角上扬，轻吻肖恩的后颈，同时把他的衬衫扯开一角，抚摸着他小腹的皮肤。  
肖恩的呼吸陡然加深，后颈酥酥麻麻的感觉蔓延到了他的全身，他搭上了梅伦德斯的手，却一直犹豫着要不要推开。毫无疑问，现在有什么东西失控了，但一直失控下去似乎也不坏……他不讨厌这种感觉，真的不讨厌。  
梅伦德斯的吻沿着颈部往上，触到了柔软的嘴唇，他用舌尖刷过男孩的唇缝，探进口腔，棉花糖的甜味似乎还残留在整齐的牙齿上。  
肖恩已经转过身来，被梅伦德斯环在怀中，有种泡在热水浴中的满足感，梅伦德斯的吻渐渐炽烈了起来，周围的光线悄然变暗，当他们终于分开时，肖恩甚至有些不舍，下一秒就被不轻不重地推了一下，陷进了软绵绵的床垫里。  
不知不觉中，他已经被带进了卧室，月光淌了半床，目之所及皆是一片朦胧，梅伦德斯一条腿跪在床沿上，伸手解开肖恩的领带，丢到一旁。  
他再度吻上了肖恩的脖颈，不过这次却是慢慢往下，用牙齿解开了两颗扣子后，在胸口吮出了点点红痕，细致的皮肤犹如温热的丝绸，令人爱不释手。  
接连的富有技巧的挑逗几乎令肖恩无法招架，他情难自禁地抚上梅伦德斯的脊背，冷不防下身忽然一凉，熨帖的西裤被人褪下，最私密处被手指生涩地打开，他轻轻呻吟了一声，拥抱的动作便生硬了许多。  
“放松……”低沉的嗓音蛊惑着，梅伦德斯吻了吻他湿润的眼角，伸手从床头拿了什么东西，再次将手指挤了进去。  
像是上不着天下不着地悬在半空，唯一的附着点就是梅伦德斯结实的肩背，冰冷的恐慌像碎冰一样卡在肖恩的喉咙，“Sir……”  
下一刻唇舌再次被人含住，比上次更加热切，过电一般的感觉传遍全身，梅伦德斯探入第二根手指，指尖刮挠着炙热的内壁，借助润滑剂微微抽动着，有意无意地蹭过那一点，引得人一阵战粟。  
肖恩下身的衣物被脱了个干净，只有解了一半的衬衫挂在身上，脸庞因为极度兴奋泛起了红色，梅伦德斯抽出手指，难耐地挺身进入。  
刚开始疼得要命，肖恩发出了呜咽的声音，抱得更紧了，炙热收紧的快感几乎让梅伦德斯眼前一黑，他像安抚一只受惊的小动物一样抚摸着他的脊背，哄他放松下来。  
等肖恩适应一些后，他开始尝试着慢慢动作，进一步深入男孩的身体，他轻轻地碾过一点时，一声呻吟从身下人唇齿间溢出。  
就是这里了。  
他深深浅浅地冲撞着那处的肠壁，肖恩的神经被一把无形的手术刀解剖得丝缕分明，眼角不断有生理性的泪水渗出，他从未与人有如此亲密的接触，半是沉沦半是恐慌，像是深埋地底的种子被掘出土壤，终于得见天光却也再无凭依。


End file.
